A common current vehicle antenna in the related art is an antenna rod which is fastened to a base using a quick-connect coupling assembly; and the second quick-connect coupling assembly connects an antenna cable with a terminal on a radio. Another antenna apparatus is mounted onto a vehicle by a base and a fastener, wherein the base is removably attached to the vehicle, the base including a mounting portion and a housing component. The mounting portion has a main body with an arm therefrom extending, a top portion, and an engaging element for removably attaching the base assembly to the vehicle. The housing is coupled to the base; and the fastener has a guide structure for engaging the arm, whereby the base assembly is secured to the vehicle. Another related art device is an antenna apparatus which is mounted by a semi-hemispherical mounting shell, wherein the base is secured to the shell's exterior surface by a pin, and wherein the mounting angle of the antenna is adjusted via a bridging plate within the shell.
Another related art invention involves a device for protecting an antenna comprising a “cap” or a boot structure, wherein the cap fits downwardly into a housing and is provided with slots for engaging pins which are secured to the housing. Yet another related art antenna is a telescoping mast configuration being insulated from the vehicle body, wherein an insulator is secured in a metallic sleeve. A portion of the sleeve projects from the insulator and has an exterior threaded portion, wherein an end of the threaded portion has a pair of slots. Another device comprises a coaxial connector for coupling an antenna to a walkie-talkie radio, wherein the connector has a center contact member for electrically coupling the antenna to the radio and a collar for mechanically coupling the connector to an outer contact of a complementary coaxial connector in the radio without electrically coupling the connector to the outer contact.
A further related art apparatus comprises a quick-disconnect structure for antennas and coaxial cables with no relative movement between the connector components, wherein a clamp is threadably engaged with a nylon sleeve, the sleeve having an internal passageway which has internal ramps for engaging the pins of a connector upon rotation of the sleeve, and wherein a contact shoulder is engaged with the clamp and is compressively urged against the connector. However, these related art antennas, at least in part, remain exposed to hazards, such as corrosion, accidental structural damage, vandalism, drag, fatigue, and flutter. Thus, a long-felt need is seen to exist for an antenna apparatus and a method which is removably mountable, strategically repositionable, and which protects the antenna circuitry from such hazards as currently experienced in the art.